Over
by Hogwarts Heroine
Summary: Gwen rushes into the Hub with a problem, and Jack tries to work out what it is, working out something else along the way. A fluffy little tale, might do some big smut as a side to it later! Enjoy


Over

_Yep, a Torchwood fic from yours truly. Just a little one shot, which turned out to be quite a long one shot. I might do a few short offshoot fics, but this finishes after the smut. Sorry! All belongs to BBC who failed to realize that Gwack is the ultimate reality. Rejects. I joke. No I don't actually, how dare they raise my hopes then drop them so suddenly! Enjoy - Hogwarts_Heroine_

Gwen heard the door slam, and knew Rhys was home. And judging the noise of the door slamming, he had been having a hard day, best not to mention Torchwood then.

'Gwen, are you here, we need to talk now!' He yelled, his cold voice echoing through the apartment.

She was confused, what was wrong. She stepped out into the living room and was met by a glare. What was wrong with him?

'We're leaving Wales.'

'What?'

'You are too into your job; there is no way this can continue. We're meant to be married. You do as I say or you'll pay for it. Come on, you will never see that American bastard again. Your mine.'

How could he treat her like this, not if he really did love her? She wasn't an object of ownership. She had her answer ready.

'No. Not anymore'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm not going with you. You're not treating me properly. Its not fair.'

'Well get the hell out of my apartment then.'

'Fine.'

She tore off her ring, threw it at Rhys and with her big brown eyes brimming with tears, she rushed out into the pouring rain, heading towards Cardiff Bay.

Jack was on the phone to UNIT when he heard the rolling door open, followed by the noise of crying. Innocent, heartbreaking, plaintive cries. He knew who it was, this crying was touching his soul and only one woman had ever done that. Gwen was upset. And he was going to find out why.

He hung up without saying and rushed out of his office and down the stairs. There was Gwen, curled up on the sofa, crying her eyes out. He walked towards her and sat next to her. He pulled her into him, relishing the feel of her small frame against his muscley physique. He rocked her, letting her cry it all out, probably best if he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Later, much later, she looked up at him, the whites of her eyes red, her face blotchy yet she still looked beautiful to him.

'R-r-Rhys,' she stuttered.

Jack kicked himself for not thinking of this before, of course it was that retard.

'What did he do?'

He tried to keep his tone level, but this bastard had hurt his Gwen, and he was going to kill him.

Jack refused to let Gwen check into a hotel, telling her that he wanted her where he knew she was all right, so he set up his bed for her.

'Jack, I'll be fine on the sofa, I won't take your bed as well as your time.'

'My time is your time and hey, you need a good nights sleep, and the sofa isn't that comfy. I'll take the sofa.'

'No. Jack, its your bed, you've already done enough.'

Jack had been considering this for a long time, but finally decided that he mind as well say it.

'Well, why don't we both sleep on the bed. Its got enough room.'

This threw Gwen. She hadn't expected this, but before she had time to think it through, Jack had already confirmed the arrangement.

'Well, that's settled then. What do you want to do tonight?'

'Anything. I don't mind.'

So Jack put on a film and they snuggled up on the sofa together, watching it.

Gwen had been having an exhausting day, so it came as no surprise to Jack, that within half an hour of the film starting, he caught her stifling a huge yawn.

'Come on, time for bed.'

She nodded drowsily and headed over to Jack's hole in the floor. She soon realized that she didn't have any of her stuff in the hub. Jack had already thought of this however, and gave her one of his shirts to wear.

She felt shy as she stripped down to her knickers, unhooked her bra and buttoned up his shirt. Jack tried not to stare, but couldn't help looking at her beautiful, slender body.

He stripped down to his underpants and settled onto his bed. Which was quite small. There was no way Gwen was going to be able to fit in it. She said as much to Jack as well.

He got off the bed and told her to get on. She did so, sliding as close to the wall as she could. He lay next to her, and whilst they were squashed quite tightly, it felt good.

Jack hardly ever slept, and Gwen's wiggling didn't make it any easier, at one point, his shirt had ridden up so much that the bottom of her breasts were visible, combined with the fact that her bum was moving over his cock, made for an erection that lasted the night, growing steadily more painful as the night wore on.

He crept out of bed early, because he had to relieve himself or he would cum all over the covers, but as he moved she groaned and pressed further into him, one of her legs was over his and he could clearly see her breasts, he knew she was still asleep and had no wish to wake her up, so instead he put his arm around her and held her closer to him, both dropping off together, Gwen providing very nice dreams for Jack.

Later, as they both woke up drowsily, they blushed at the position they had twister into, her shirt was around her again, but with Jack's hand on her breast, her leg over Jack's waist and her arm hugging him. Jack laughed and pulled her closer, whispering to each other.

'I thought you didn't sleep,' she smiled.

'Yeah well, when you're around, amazing things happen… You can live here from now on, if you like,' he smiled.

'There isn't room,' she frowned.

'I was very comfortable last night.'

'Okay, just for a while then.'

They got up and he directed her towards the showers, his towel around her body, as soon as he heard the water go on, he rushed up to his office, aching to feel that sweet release.

He unzipped and unbuttoned, and sat down, his aching cock was harder than ever. He didn't have enough time, but he wanted it to be gentle, so he firmly took it in hand, and pulled up slowly, images of a naked Gwen on his mind, his hand on her breast, oh that felt so good. He was so close, he was groaning her name, this was going to be a big one, he could tell.

Moments later, he was spurting his load over his desk and chair, and he leant back, panting, needing some time to recover from that. Gods, this was going to drive him insane. At least he could always do this, and last night, his hand on her. He hoped that she wasn't scared about it because of that bastard Rhys.

That was another thing that he needed to sort out today, smashing Rhys' brains out, always supposing he possessed any. Perhaps he could lock him in a room with a Weevil? Hm. Interesting Idea.

After cleaning up, he walked downstairs, seeing Gwen wrapped in a towel. She looked delicious, wet hair from the shower, and she smelt of his shampoo. His smell was on her, and he liked that.

'Jack, I don't have any clothes to wear, can I borrow a shirt so I can go back and get some please?'

Jack gazed into her melted chocolate eyes, and realized that there was no way she was going back there alone.

'I'll go and get some if you like, just stay here, get something to eat and relax,' he smiled.

She gave him a hug in thanks, and he warmed with the body of the woman he loved pressed tightly into his. The hug ended, and he grinned, and strode off to go and get her things.

He slammed the door when he arrived, not caring who knew he was here. He took out her key, and opened the door. He smiled, cute place. He spied two bags, and he heaved them from the top of the wardrobe, they were empty, so he opened the nearest draw, his favourite kind. Inside was a vast array of underwear, almost making him drool at the thought of Gwen in it.

Did she wear this for Torchwood? He knew some of it. The black bra and panty set with grey pinstripes, they had been chasing a Weevil, it was pouring with rain and her white shirt had been soaked through. He had to give her his own shirt eventually, but only after he sent Owen home for lewd comments, and of course, he had his fair share of admiring her shapely breasts and slim waist.

He began to pack, neatly folding each item before placing it in the bags. He was half way through her wardrobe when he heard the front door open. He sidled up to the door to get a better look, his gun was in his pocket, but that wouldn't take long to remedy. Rhys was muttering to himself. That dirty fucking whore. How dare she leave him?

He pushed back the door of the bedroom, and glared at Jack.

'What the fuck are you doing in my house?'

'Getting Gwen's things, care to explain why that would be?'

'So the little whore ran to you did she?'

Jack took a step towards him.

'Well, tell her this from me. I'll get her, and it'll be worse then. She's a slut, and she'll get what's coming to her.'

By now, Jack was fuming, how dare this stupid little man insult his Gwen? He ran towards Rhys and barreled him against the wall. Rhys threw a useless punch, whilst Jack pummeled his strong fist into Rhys' guts, who then fell to the floor, crying out in pain.

'You know how tempting it is to kill you right now?'

Rhys moaned in protest weakly from the floor, 'Go on then, and it'll be her fault – really want that on her conscience?'

Jack glared at him. He couldn't, wouldn't do that to Gwen.

Rhys laughed at him, 'you love her don't you?'

Jack stood, anger still pulsing through his veins, but his eyes seemed to tell Rhys all he needed to know.

'Good luck then, because its pretty obvious she loves you. Jack this. Jack that. She never shuts up.'

Rhys' anger seemed to have abated, as he wondered down memory lane.

'She was never like that about me, but I loved her. Still do. She's beautiful, you know. Her eyes, they're brown, but not a normal brown – they're like a velvety chocolate – and she has four freckles on her…'

'Nose, evenly spread out,' Jack finished.

'You too, eh? When I first met you, I knew, sort of. I knew that she respected you and liked you – and over time, I realized that the liking you was not that. She loved you, you intrigue her, and you keep her busy. I'm not good enough to do that.'

Rhys looked defeated. Jack offered him a hand up, and smiled sadly.

'Drink?'

'Yes please.'

They sat in silence, drinking scotch from tumblers. Jack looked at himself. Here he was, drinking scotch with the man who called the love of his life a whore? What was wrong with him?

'Never call Gwen a whore or a slut or anything ever again.'

Rhys nodded mutely; he recognized the change of stance as the American recalled how the 'brawl' – if you could call it that – had started.

'I thought you were gay mate, otherwise I would have tried to leave a long time ago.'

Jack pondered before answering, 'I'm not gay, not all the time – I like sex. I like sex with men, with women, with some kinds of aliens. But love? I only feel true love towards women. Or one woman.'

'Gwen.'

They clinked glasses and drunk.

'I don't know where half her stuff is, so it might take me a while to finish up.'

'Need a hand?'

So together, they tracked down all of Gwen's things and packed them. The photo albums were last to be packed. Rhys looked up at Jack, a single tear rolling down his face. Jack picked up the last album; the last picture was their wedding photo. He carefully peeled it from its home, and gave it to Rhys.

'So you don't forget.'

Rhys sniffed and gave a weak laugh, 'like I could.'

Gwen was waiting when Jack got back, the towel dropping slightly as she walked towards him to get her stuff, he immediately stiffened at the sight of even a tease of her breast uncovered, she didn't notice and allowed him to hug her tightly.

'Thanks Jack, I better go get ready – at least I don't have to go far to work!'

He grinned and shook his head.

'Gwen, I've already told the others not to come in for a few days, I want to spend a bit of time with you – we can do anything you like?'

'Jack, really, I'm fine to work.' She realized he wasn't going to take no for an answer. 'I tell you what then, why don't we go to the swimming pool?'

He looked into her sparkling eyes and wondered if she knew how much this was teasing him, the moment he heard swimming he saw images of Gwen in various swimsuits, always swimming over to him, for a kiss, a touch, a giggle.

He nodded and grinned at her, as they searched for her costume.

'Got it, have you found yours Jack?'

He winked at her, 'I don't own a pair, and sadly I'll have to go without.'

Gwen giggled, some of the old humour coming back to her, but also feeling a nice squeeze in her stomach at the thought of playing in a pool with a very naked and very sexy Captain Jack. She blushed at the thought, and Jack grinned.

He picked his pair up, and he chased her around childishly towards the SUV, where he opened the door for her with a flourish and bowed as she got in. He used his insufferable charm on her, making her giggle as they drove to Cardiff Baths.

After they paid their way in, Gwen expressing disbelief that Jack had a membership card. Alright, it wasn't his name on it, and it seemed to have a weird green gunk, but still. He had a membership card. They went their separate ways with a 'See you on the other side,' and proceeded to get changed.

She wore a tight costume, navy blue with grey spindly lines on each side. She pondered what they would do in the pool, her mind wondered to whether he would wear Speedo's, she had to stifle a giggle as she imagined it. Then a thought of how she would react if he flirted with her with only this providing some modesty.

They met up on the other end, and after he put both wristbands on his ankle, which defeated the point of a 'wristband' as she helpfully pointed out, they went swimming. He inevitably headed straight for the big slide, which was such a bad idea. Knowing Jack he'd find a Weevil, have a fight and shag an alien in the time in took to queue and then slides down. But he dragged her with him, and they decided to go down together.

After a short wait, they sat on the mat, his legs slightly open, to make room for her, and he instantly regretted their seating arrangement. His little Gwen sitting on him in hardly any attire was sure to give him an erection. Sure enough, it did. And she smiled to herself, not altogether uncomfortable or feeling unnatural in the situation, she didn't say anything but sat a little further back on him, making him almost moan with the effort it took to sit still.

They swam off and started mucking about. She almost had a heart attack when after he disappeared suddenly, she felt someone buzzing her in the hips, just below the ribs and making her squeal loudly. She was sitting between his legs waiting for the waves to come up, when she felt him plant a small kiss on her temple.

She sighed, and turned to him, her luminescent eyes exploring him, trying to see if that was friendly or flirty. And after seeing what she wanted to know, she slowly set off her pink lips in an exploring, gentle kiss. It wasn't passionate, it was tender and soft, not urgent like he had often imagined. He pulled away slightly, he didn't want to just be a rebound.

'Gwen, I don't want to be just a re…'

She smiled up at him.

'You aren't. I wouldn't do that to someone I love, and I do love you, and I want to talk to you about how, if you wanted to, we could maybe do this.'

He stood, lifting her up with him and confidently went to get changed, very ready for this talk about Rhys, hopefully followed by unpacking her things and a gentle night of lovemaking, he wanted to prove how much he loved her. He had, even when he first laid eyes upon her, there was something about her.

Why hadn't he said he would take her when he discovered her engagement to Rhys? Why didn't he save her the anguish and heartache? Why hadn't he told her he loved her before she got married? To stop her making a mistake? Why had he insisted she spent time with Rhys? When she could have spent that time with him? Every question had the same answer, because he wanted her to make her own decision to come to him, he cared too much to hurt her.

Stubborn and beautiful, fun and inquisitive. Not many words truly do her justice, except one. Gwen. Gwen was the only word for her, because he couldn't imagine anyone could be as Gwen as her. It sounded insane but his love for her was immeasurable, indescribable, as was she.

He leant against the side of his cubicle and sighed. He loved her more than anything, and he would do anything to secure his love for her. And he knew he had met someone he valued above all others, and he knew what that meant. For once he wouldn't have to watch his loved ones die. Because of what the Doctor said, the words echoed in his head once more, no longer haunting him, but echoing through his mind, words full of joy and love.

'You will observe death from afar, never growing close. But once you meet your soulmate, history won't recur, eternity is a bloody long time, and you will both find out precisely how long. Go Jack, share your life, and get her. Find Gwen.'

And he had, and he had never felt so much happiness flash through his veins, giving him a high that he hoped would last forever, like their devotion for each other.

Back in the ladies changing rooms, she grinned to herself as she realized he now knew for sure what she had attempted to hide for so long, of course, she knew he had always suspected, probably was pretty sure about it, but now he knew for sure, and she realized just how cemented his requition was. He was magical to her, and she wanted nothing more than to share the rest of her life with him.

She imagined what life would be like with Jack, and suddenly, she started to shiver. She was almost ready to leave, and she started shaking uncontrollably. She mustered up some strength and ran out to the foyer to see if Jack was there.

He was.

He instantly saw the panic on Gwen's face, and knew he was right. Knew that she was going to be like him, forever living, forever alive. But he also saw how scared she was, so he dashed up to her and smiled his beautiful smile.

'Don't worry, please, calm down. Its nothing to panic about, its just, I should have told you. I was told to find you, because you are my soulmate, and we've both realized it instantaneously and well… now you are and will always be mine, and I yours.'

It took her a few moments to decipher what he had just said, but then she arrived at that conclusion. She was never, ever going to die. And she would, until the end of infinity, be able to wake up in his arms, and kiss him goodnight, and see that sparkle in his eyes and be with him.

And she glowed gold with the sensation of pure love, and pure love is something that not many of us feel. People say magic isn't real, they are wrong. The love was tying them together through a bond of beauty and sincerity. She looked up, a smile emanating from her, and he kissed her on her soft pink lips. So gentle, so needy, so full of love.

That kiss could have been nights, days, years, decades, but in reality it was only a second before they broke apart.

'Back to the hub?'

She nodded eagerly at him.

'Yeah, with one stop. I think we need to go ring shopping.'

Her puppy like brown eyes widened in shock, and he kneeled down before her.

'I love you, Gwen Cooper. Marry me?'

She drew him into a hug, whilst the receptionist looked over, startled at the drama-taking place, all in Cardiff Swimming Pool. Well, well, well – she simply had to phone Julie now.


End file.
